slyfoxhoundyoutubefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Minecraft Daily
' '''Super Minecraft Daily' is the second season of Sly's long running series, "Minecraft Daily". This season employs a superhero theme with the 'Superheroes Unlimited' mod for Minecraft becoming the primary mod for the series. Overview The first episode of this season was released on September 10th 2014, only two weeks after the Season 1 finale. Sly made the same promise from Season 1 to upload an episode every day for the entire year. The primary series regulars for this season are: Sly, Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess. Pbat was officially announced as a new regular from Ep. 41 onwards. The premise of the series revolves around the group acting as comic book superheroes. Each person has a choice of one specific unique superhero that they can portray. A new feature included in the series was that individual or shared sessions by the series regulars could be recorded, or made off-recording, at any time on their main server. Some of the regulars (Jess, Sly) have created journals to mark their progress both on and off-screen. One of the major rules on the server is that players can only use one teleport per session. Obtaining items through creative mode was not allowed unless absolutely necessary. Players were also allowed to build other superhero suits for use if the corresponding superhero had not yet been chosen by anyone in the series. Secondary suits are currently being used by Sly (Hulk) and Sushix (Nightwing). The regulars have recently completed the process of creating their suits and are now building homes to live in throughout the server. Four of the seven regulars have moved out of the Hall to build their own places. The Hall The group created an underground hall near spawn, which acts as an apartment complex for all the regulars and guests to live in. It is located beside an ocean and at the outskirts of a dense forest biome. The Hall is the official starting base for every person on the series and is only meant to be a temporary place to live. Everyone on the series has built their own isolated customizable room in the Hall. The lobby contains several community chests & gold furnaces that anyone can access, divergent mining tunnels, and a lava pool where players can discard useless items. Sly has an Advanced Enchanting Table, Crystal Chests, an Ender Chest and Extreme & Hell Furnaces in his room in the Hall. The Nether portal is located at the end of the first corridor and is covered by fences to ensure that no mobs enter the Overworld. The Twilight Forest portal can be accessed through Katukaz's room near the lobby. A death arena was built at the end of the second corridor of the Hall, to host 1v1 battles. The first champion was "Catwoman", summoned by Katukaz, who was undefeated with 6 wins until she was easily defeated by Alex in his Superman outfit (Ep. 40). Regulars *''NOTE: ___ = In the server, but not in Sly's Skype call throughout the entire episode.'' * ^''Note: Kat has confirmed that he will continue to live in "The Hall" (mentioned in Sly's Ep. 25), unlike the other regulars, who plan to move out when they are ready.'' *^^''Note: Acted as Batgirl, then Hawkgirl, until she found enough Uru Ore to make her Thor costume. Her full suit was completed in Ep. 22 from her perspective'' Guests Episodes #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euf9uFoxma8 Meet your Heroes and Baby Godzilla Attacks!? - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDM3zelaeIo Silicone for Jose's future Bazookas - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAhNGSC1Np8 Steven brings a curse! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaayZT330ZU&index=4 Blest Implants? and a Cave Demon!!! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_cKZTaITvE No one messes with Her doors - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i08EUEx8Kao Kat is ahead of the crew! GO KAT GO! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Oo6_UJsKlI TREES COME TO LIFE! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8gPZTzlSZU Vomit Blocks? - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcqBVae_kE0 Upclose and Beautiful - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9sfq_ROaVM Slyfox the Explorer! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsdNfFJKXGs Jurassic Craft - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsWMpAMN7gE Speed Running! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=excj0vcNce0 Sky High Town - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1I-A7qYnEYk Exo Skeleton for a friend - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFnvjFQd7tQ Its half pass, GAWKEN! - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BGcI68YZh4 Stranded Ship!? - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A42MRYVq63M #THEPAYOFFISREAL - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ux5ztzOKYT4 Lets start Enchanting - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTnUvmZOJBE Katdelmort - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRRiJQkINqE Thunder guides me! - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QpeajRWH60 Dungeon Dreams - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqQHE78AvBM Stealing Jessicas Spot - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJdzaE0VuSg Mistakes Kat MISTAKES! - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ghj9jctDei4 Queen Spiders House - Ft Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KRJ3iZrjLs A new Special Guest! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24h3Zp4C19Y Stevens new Fat Head! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5BX3pdmHtM This new Nether is AWESOME! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MY0rdpvzWWc A preview of SILVERMAN! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BasOr1D5Aik THE ARENA - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7ZZTfadeGY BOSS CATWOMAN STRIKES! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56UEoLPLbg4 First Silverman: Completed - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eltci5gmwM4 SILVERMAN SILVERMAN SILVERMAN - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iypcFk9NIUw Hell Furnaces! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qujL7Y_KT30 SLY SMASH! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lFtYLxVEv0 DEE DEE DEE DEEDEEDEE - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y75tjPRTZHw The Circle of GAWK! - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvhBBPuU1EM Pasture - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLVGEVjmAjQ Hell of a Surprise - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #The Three Heads -'' Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess'' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueNkgU78d0Y THE WITHER - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9rPOaN1lbA The Champ is here!!! - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9c0UKPHb5c Fun Facts - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqvoe5d94cY Our very own GAWKEN - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dddzz3pY4yY A future challenge - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWvKvoCyEO4 Fearless APhmau vs THE HYDRA - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fhwAH7H0KA The Four Keys - Ft Katukaz, Jess, (Sushix) and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Im0BiI5mtJ4 GhostBusters - Ft Katukaz, Jess, Sushix and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHycpRor4jU The Wrap up - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and Sushix] #Breaking Rules and Crossing the line! - Ft Nobody #The End of all Peace - Ft Nobody #A GAWKEN for everyone! - Ft Alex, and Katukaz # Notable events Lava Drama / The End of all Peace seen on Jess' Ep. 17-19, Steven's Ep. 12-13 and Sly's Ep. 49-50 As a small prank, Steven placed ceiling lava traps using Aurora Blocks in Sly and Kat's rooms in The Hall. Although no damage was done, Sly and Kat attempted to kill Steven, but they were both dispatched by his Green Lantern Ring (used as a melee weapon) which inflicted more damage with each successive hit. In retaliation, Steven's room was blown up by Kat, exposing the lava pit underneath. Sly then summoned Doomsday in the remains of Steven's room. Sly lost his Iron Man chestplate in the lava whilst attempting to kill Steven again. Steven was blamed by the duo for the resulting events, particularly for the loss of vital items. Steven claimed that he acted in self-defense when he was attacked and provoked after the traps were discovered. Alex and Jess, who were in the call with Steven at the time, remained neutral to the situation and did not take any sides in the conflict. A trial was held in an outdoor courtroom with Jess as judge and Alex as executioner. Kat and Steven were present, but Sly refused to attend, stubbornly implicating Steven for multiple counts of murder and Alex for negligence. Instead of giving a testimony, Kat hesitantly forgave Steven for his actions and court was promptly adjourned. Sly later explained in his perspective that Steven violated one of the key rules of the server, which was not to interfere with any other rooms in the Hall. After Kat's death at the hands of Steven, Sly went outside to investigate and was struck once by Steven, who believed that Sly had sinister intentions. This one-hit was what prompted Sly's failed murder attempts and subsequently, the loss of his chestplate. Sly later blew up his own room in the Hall, taking all his items with him to a new place that currently has an unknown location. It has been speculated by fans that the entire event from all perspectives was calculatingly plotted out, which would be the first instance of scripted episodes occurring in this season. Season 1 of 'Daily' and the last three seasons of 'Marriage' had comparable moments where major events followed a narrative style for dramatic effect. Mods The full modpack is still unknown but a brief glimpse of some of the mods on the list can be seen from perspectives of other channels, particularly Kat's. Steven and Jess have mentioned on livestreams that a complete list of mods will be shown on their channels soon. Trivia *Due to Sly uploading edited content in his episodes that do not show the full play session, the only available source for full unedited sessions is on Jose's channel (Remix10tails ), from his own point of view . *Katukaz has the most recorded deaths (from Sly's edited POV) on the series so far with 19. *Katukaz was the first series regular to complete his full suit. *While Sly was recovering from sickness, another session without Sly in the call was recorded and can be seen on Jess' channel (Ep. 5-6) & Jose's channel (Ep. 37-43). This session chronologically occurs after Sly's Ep. 24. *Sly's Ep. 5 & 6 were uploaded on the same day to catch up after missing one day (Sep 14th '14). * There is a running gag known as "GAWKEN!" which stems from a mob added by the 'Lycanite's Mobs' mod called a Geken. The crew (mostly pushed by Sly and Kat) decided to call it Gawken instead. Now whenever a Geken appears, at least one person will yell out "GAWKEN!", and they will often yell it at random times as well. Sly also explained that it can be used in place of swear words. Gallery Category:Series Category:Minecraft Series Category:Minecraft Daily Category:Super Minecraft Daily Category:Series of 2014